Not Just A Scary Movie
by darkness wasted
Summary: Sonic and the gang watch a scary movie at Amy's house. What they don't realize is that the movie is coming to life! Rated T for Violence and possibly more.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the home of Amy Rose, everyone was gathered to watch a scary movie. Amy found the movie in her attic and never saw it before. So she called everyone up to watch it.

"I'm not scared of anything." Shadow said crossing his arms. Amy was and him were dating and his lack of affection was irritating. Not to mention the constant grumpiness and lack of emotion. Amy ignored all of it and new how to push his buttons. For one, she found out that if you rub Shadow's ears he calms down and actually smiles. That's exactly what she did. He relaxed and the others began to laugh.

"Wow Amy has you figured out!" Sonic laughed.

Cream and Tails laughed too. Even Knuckles and Rouge laughed. Shadow growled and punched Sonic. Sonic kicked him and another fight broke out.

"Hey! We are here to watch a movie!" Amy screamed. Shadow sighed and let go of Sonic's neck.

Amy smiled and hugged him. He returned the embrace and sat down on the floor. Cream and Tails sat next to each other on a sofa and Sonic laid on the other couch. Amy turned the lights off and put the DVD in. She sat near Shadow. He put his arm around her. She sighed.

_Finally. It took awhile but he's finally affectionate towards me._

Amy giggled and started the movie.

A white screen with writing that looked like blood appeared. Sonic looked at it and laughed.

"Hey read what it says." He laughed.

"_**Beware movie watchers."**_ Shadow read.

"Wow scary." Sonic said. He began to read the next line.

"_**All who watch will wish they haven't**_……ohhhhh Scary." Sonic laughed.

"_**Please read the following words to begin this film**_?" Amy read.

"Wow! Hey it's like that movie "Stay Alive"! We have to read it and then the movie would start. But in "Stay Alive" it was a game." Knuckles said excited.

"Wow. How did it end?" Rouge asked.

"No idea. I fell asleep after they finished reading it." Knuckles laughed.

"Typical." Rouge said crossing her arms.

"But Knuckles that was a movie. DVD's can't start on voice command." Tails said.

"Amy fast forward it will ya." Sonic said yawning.

"Um it won't work." She said.

"Let's just read it and be done with it." Rouge said.

"I couldn't agree more." Shadow said rolling his eyes. They all began to read out loud.

_Watch and be afraid. Welcome to the last hours of your very lives. Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Cream, Rouge, Tails, And Knuckles._ They stopped and looked at the screen in shock.

"It…It…….knows our names." Sonic said.

"Let's just um….read on. It's probably a um who knows what this could be. I'm curios now." May said hugging Shadow. He put both his arms around her.

_Sit back and relax. Because you have just read your own sentences to death._

The movie began. It started out with the usual. A blonde human female alone in her home. She hears noises and well it starts off there.

Sonic was in to it. He yelled at the screen and threw popcorn at it. The movie was full of scary things. Zombies, ghosts, killers, even the occasional dead bodies appearing out of nowhere. Shadow appeared unfazed by the killers and zombies jumping out of nowhere but he held onto Amy pretty tightly though. Amy would hide her eyes into his plushy white fur when she was scared. Cream would hug Tails and shake in fear. Rouge was on Knuckles lap holding him tightly. Sonic's eyes were wider than ever. His jaw dropped at how much blood a human had inside of them. Everyone jumped at gunshots and people screaming and running from graveyards. With zombies on their tails. Shadow would look away and covered Amy's eyes when a human had his insides ripped out by the killer. Tails and Cream screamed as a zombie attacked small eight year olds. Sonic gasped and fell off the couch. He landed on Shadow's lap. He was pushed off. Amy crawled into Shadow's lap and hugged him. Sonic was hugging a pillow and eating popcorn. Rouge screamed as a zombie kept appearing and disappearing as the lights flickered on and off. Just like the "Grudge".

"KNUCKLES!" Rouge yelled as she screamed out loud. Knuckles was holding her tightly and trying to watch the movie all at once.

"ARRRGGH!" Cream screamed. She jumped onto Tails's lap and hugged him. Tails screamed too but had his eyes glued to the screen. Sonic was in total shock and continued to yell out to the people not to go into closets or outside if they hear a noise.

"SHADOW! ARRGGGHH!" Amy screamed. Shadow held onto the frightened female but continued to watch the movie.

It has been a little over an hour and the movie was still playing. The whole room was quiet as only four of the seven friends still live on. A zombie came out and attacked one of the friends but they managed to escaped with only a mangled arm. They are scared out of there minds then the walls began to ooze blood. They ran. But the lights went out again. Now instead of a high school they were in a hospital.

"Whoa! Man if I were in this movie I wouldn't be scared. I'd stand up and fight those creeps off." Sonic said laughing.

"Yeah right faker. You'd probably run and forget about everyone else." Shadow said looking at him. Then the screen went red.

"Well there goes another girl. To bad. She was only six." Sonic said.

Cream's eyes widened.

"wow. How long is this horror film." Rouge said.

"Twenty more minutes." Amy said shaking in Shadow's arms.

"Wow. Any longer and I'll end up through the roof." Rouge said shaking.

After twenty minutes Amy turned it off. Everyone was silent. Their jaws were almost close to hitting the floor. Shadow's eyes were wide in astonishment.

"That was the BEST SCARY MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN!" He yelled.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT SHADOW! AWESOME!" Sonic said out loud.

"That was really scary." Cream said through some tears. Tails was speechless.

"YEAH! AWESOME MOVIE AMY!" Knuckles laughed.

"Yeah Ames. Nice one choice for a rainy night." Rouge said looking out the window.

"Now I'm terrified to go home." Cream said.

"Well you can all stay here if you want. I have two guest rooms upstairs and someone can sleep on the couches down here.

"I'll stay on the couch Ames." Sonic said yawning.

"I'll take a room." Rouge said.

"I'll stay here and chill." Knuckles said.

"You should take the other room Cream." Tails said.

"But it's dark and I'm really scared."

"Um hey I'll stay in the room with you. I have a sleeping bag in the Tornado." Tails said.

"Thank you Tails." Cream smiled.

"Well that leaves you with me Shadow." Amy said. Shadow blushed and he looked at the others. Sonic smirked and tried to hold his laughter.

"Um okay." He said.

Amy smiled and went upstairs. Shadow followed. Rouge and Cream did too. Tails came back all wet from the rain outside. He went to the room Cream was in. Shadow and Amy slept in one bed. (nothing happens people!) Rouge was relaxing in her room. Then the two downstairs were asleep. Not one of them knew what was to become of them the following morning.

**So what do you think. A little boring but It'll get better. Reviews please and have a nice day. I'll update soon or maybe now. Who knows. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"ARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Huh! What was that!?" Amy yelled waking up. She saw that Shadow had his arms around her. He woke up and looked at her.

"What was what?" He asked yawning. Amy shuck and hugged him in fear. He saw that she was scared and listened.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa! Stay here Amy." Shadow said getting out of bed. He opened the door and was in shock to find blood on the floor!

Amy went over to him and screamed at the sight. Tails woke up with Cream standing next to him.

"Arrgggh! Amy what is that1" Cream cried. Amy looked at her frightened friend. Sonic and Knuckles and even Rouge came up and gasped at the sight of so much blood that was on the floor.

Shadow looked around and touched the liquid.

"It's warm. Which means it's resent." He said rubbing the liquid between his thumb and index finger.

"Resent? You mean all of this just happened when…"

"LOOK!" Rouge yelled.

The blood disappeared from the floor and from Shadow's hand.

"Shadow…..what just happen?" Amy asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know but whatever is going on it can't be any good." He said looking around for a logical answer but didn't find one.

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHR"

"There it is again!" Amy yelled hugging Shadow from behind. He turned and wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Look at the walls!" Knuckles yelled.

"Oh that's it we are out of here!" Sonic yelled running downstairs.

"I couldn't agree more!" Shadow said picking Amy up and headed downstairs with the others following him. They were in total shock at what they saw.

Sha-Shadow…." Amy said her voice shaking. Shadow placed his hand behind her head and forced her head against his white fur to keep her from seeing. Amy didn't object to it at all.

A human ghost was hovering in front of the front door. Her head was tilted as if her head was about to fall off of her body!

"ARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" She screamed opening her eyes. They were nothing but empty sockets!

"Arrrrggggggg!" Cream cried and she hugged Sonic. Sonic held her close and hid her face against his chest. The female ghost kept yelling. She was wearing a white night gown which looked torn and had many holes in it.

"Who…who are you?" Rouge asked hugging Knuckles. Who wasn't all hesitant to hold her close.

The ghost looked at them with those empty eye sockets. She raised her hand and the gang saw blood and bones! She pointed with a shaking hand at them.

"You…saw the film…now….you will….suffer…greatly….for your…...actions….." She said. Then she disappeared into nothingness. The gang stood there frozen in fear. Amy was crying and so was Cream. Rouge was speechless and so were the boys.

"ARRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

"We have to get out of here!" Shadow yelled out in anger with a hit of fear.

"No one is going anywhere." A voice yelled from behind Knuckles. The echidna froze in fear. Then he felt a cold chill run down his spin.

"What's going on!" Cream cried still crying.

"It's okay Cream." Sonic said. Tails was silent.

"Tails? TAILS!" Sonic yelled. His little brother was gone and nowhere to be seen.

"Where is he?" Rouge asked.

"Oh no!" Amy cried out. She climbed out of Shadow's grip and looked around.

"Arrrggghhh! Help me! Anybody!" A small cub yelled.

"Buddy! Bro where are you?!" Sonic yelled now crying. It was a first he cried in front of Shadow. They all looked around and didn't hear him again. Sonic ran all over the house in fear. He ran until he hit the kitchen. He saw blood all over the whit and once clean floor.

_Oh god please no._

Sonic was scared. He looked and saw that the blood reached the door that opens to the basement. He heard the others coming up to him from behind.

"No…" Cream said hugging Shadow. Which surprised him. He put an arm around her and it shocked Cream also.

Sonic put his hand on the knob and twisted it slowly. He opened it and his eyes widened.

"My god." Knuckles said.

Shadow covered Cream's eyes. Amy hid her face against his chest. Rouge and Knuckles almost threw up from the shock.

Sonic was silent through all of this.

He stood up and backed away.

In the doorway stood………….

**Ohhhhhhhh! Cliffhanger right there people! Heheh! Want to know what happens next? Well then review and find out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh my god. Shadow get Cream out of here." Sonic said. Shadow pushed Cream and Amy out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked partly crying.

"Uh I have no idea rabbit." Shadow said looking back at Sonic.

Sonic sighed and his ears dropped. Poor little Cheese was there on the ground. Sonic picked up the tiny chao and felt for a tiny heart beat. Nothing.

"Oh man. Who would do such a thing?" Knuckles said.

"I don't know but how are we going to tell Cream?" Sonic asked.

"Tell me what Sonic?" Cream said.

"No!" Shadow said grabbing her hand.

"What are you……WARGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Cream screamed. Sonic and the others gasped. Amy went to see and started to cry again. Shadow held Cream back from getting to Sonic. The small bunny put up a good fight in Shadow's point of view.

"CHEESE! WHAT HAPPENED!" Cream cried. Sonic sighed and handed the lifeless chao to it's owner. Cream hugged it and cried.

"I'm sorry Cream. He's gone." Sonic said looking at Cream. Shadow released her and Cream cried on Sonic. Sonic held her close to him and she continued to cry on the blue male.

"Poor kid." Rouge said. She looked at Knuckles. He had his head down.

"Sonic she can't keep that thing any longer. Please you need to take it from her." Shadow said trying but failing from keeping Amy to see the dead chao.

"Cream let me take him." Sonic sighed. Cream kissed the chao's head and gave it to Sonic. Cream went and hugged the nearest furry person there. To bad, it was Shadow. He sighed and patted her back for some comfort.

Sonic took the chao away. No one knew where he went but he came back with a tiny blanket and something in it. The small chao.

"Look we can't get out of here so we'll need to put him back where we found him." Sonic said looking away from the little body. Cream hid her face into Shadow's fur and Sonic put Cheese back into the basement entryway.

He closed the door and turned to the others. Blood was on his hands and chest. He grimaced and tried to ignore it.

"Now what do we do? If we can't get out and we can't…….SHADOW!" Amy screamed. Another friend was gone. This time it was Amy's boyfriend.

"Oh no!" Sonic yelled.

"First Tails and now Mr. Darkness!" Rouge said annoyed.

"Arggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Shadow!" Amy yelled. She turned and saw Shadow. He had a nasty gash on his side and was holding onto the railing of the stairs for support. Amy ran over to him.

"What happened!" Amy cried hugging him.

"I have no idea. One minute that bunny is wrapped around my waist and the next thing I knew it felt like someone came in when a knife and here I am." Shadow said wincing.

Sonic and the others came over and saw the ebony hedgehog.

"Oh man!" Sonic said. He placed his hand on Shadow's to help stop the bleeding. Amy found medical wrap from her first aid kit and wrapped it around Shadow. He needed stitches but they couldn't get out.

"Now we need to find………."

"SONIC!" Someone cried. Sonic's eyes widened. He heard that type of crying before. It was his brother.

"Oh Tails please be okay!" Sonic said standing from the floor. Amy had Shadow's arm over her shoulder and was supporting him. Though he objected she kept a tight grip over him.

"Look!" Cream cried. Outside the window was a nasty rainstorm. Then as lightning flashed, red eyes flashed as well. The group backed away and the red eyes followed their movements.

"Then lightning flashed again and the red eyes were own by a corpse! A human corpse! It was bleeding and boney all around. Cream his behind the teens. Amy held onto Shadow tight. The red eyes vanished when the lights of Amy's home flickered on and off.

"Hey this is just like……."

But before Rouge could finish an arm went around her neck.

"Argggggggggghhhhhhhhh!"

"Rouge!" The group yelled. A zombie held her close to it's bloody face. It had parts of it's face missing and it's jaw was no where in sight. Then the lights flickered again and Tails appeared with another zombie but Rouge was gone!

"Tails! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" Sonic used spin dash and Tails was freed.

Tails went over to Sonic and was crying. Sonic hugged him and put Tails behind him. Cream went and hugged Tails full of fear. Tails was bruised up and had a few cuts.

"What happened buddy?" Sonic said patting his brother's head.

"So………so…..many…….de-dead……..humans…….and creatures………attacked." Tails stuttered.

"ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Another bone chilling scream. Amy held onto Shadow tightly and Cream held onto Tails.

"What happened to Rouge?" Knuckles said full of worry.

"I don't know. But something started all of this and we need to stop it." Sonic said making a bloody fist. Shadow's blood and Cheese's blood were on him. Some of Shadow's blood was on his muzzle.

"But Sonic how are we………….."

The door of the upstairs bedroom began to violently shake and bang. It was Amy's room. The one she shared with Shadow.

A thought went into everyone's mind.

What would happen if they went upstairs?

Sonic stepped foot on the first step but was hesitant to go on.

"Help…………me." A weak and baby voice said. Sonic and everyone faced the stairs.

Should they check it out?

**Wow another cliffhanger. Poor Cheeses and Shadow. Even Tails and Rouge. Well Review it you want more! Muhhahahahahah! Oh um alittle moment there Heheh. Scared yet?**

**Shadow: Nope**

**Sonic: Liar**

**Shadow: I'm never scared.**

**Sonic: Rolls eyes.**

**Me********puts on scary mask and sneaks up on Sonic and Shadow) BOOOO!**

**Sonic: ARGGGGGGGHHHH!(runs like a baby)**

**Shadow: Hmp. You are going to have to do much better Drakness.**

**Me: Worth a shot. Heheh.(hugs Shadow)**

**Shadow: Ohhhh.**


End file.
